


The Sweetest Hangover: A Camera Eye Sidestory

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [23]
Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidestory to The Camera Eye: Trophy Boys 2 - These Boots Weren't Made For Walking, set the day after that fic. Yuuki and Yo-ka planned to have a good time together after the Adult Video Association awards – until reality and partying got in their way. Now they’re making up for lost time, but there’s other things they have to face in the hangover following the night of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Hangover: A Camera Eye Sidestory

**Author's Note:**

> Set the day after Trophy Boys 2, and you should read that story before this one. (Personal note, this is the first J-rock fic I have written involving no characters from PSC bands in the main action!)

When they left for the Japan Adult Video Association Male Awards after-after party, Yuuki and Yo-ka had grand plans for how they were going to celebrate their wins. They were going to have rendezvous with their secondary lovers – Ruki and Byou, respectively – then party the night away, and top off the evening back at their apartment with fun sexytimes together.

Of course, that was the plan. Reality – as in, a night of excitement, drinking, interviews, dancing (and, in Yuuki’s case, dealing with an uncooperative pair of boots and falling twice) – caught up with them pretty quickly. They got as far as step one of their plan – and promptly crashed.

Yuuki dozed off in the bedroom where he’d gone with Ruki. Yo-ka did a little better – he put his kimono back on and went back downstairs with Byou, then promptly nodded off shortly after the two got drinks and sat down.

In the end, Ruki came downstairs, found Byou, and the two of them wound up bundling the sleepy Suicide Boys into a taxi (after Ruki practically dressed Yuuki in his kimono). They woke up when they got to their place, leaned on each other heavily to get back up the stairs, and promptly passed out sitting on opposite ends of the couch, because neither had the energy to get out and make up futons.

Yo-ka was the first to come back to life the next morning – although by that point, it was technically afternoon. He blinked and raised his head, squinting a little at the sun coming in from the window. He figured he must look a sight – makeup smeared all over his face (both from sleeping and his exertions with Byou), kimono rumpled, hair a bristly mop. Good thing the photographers weren’t still around.

Yuuki was next to him, arm flung across the back of the sofa, pink head resting on it. In this state, he looked almost sweet and innocent, certainly not like the reigning Next Big Thing In Gay Porn. Yo-ka reached out gently and brushed a few stray flakes of eyeshadow off Yuuki’s cheek.

The gesture made Yuuki’s eyes flutter open. “Mmmph,” he murmured, moving closer to Yo-ka and resting his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Good morning, baby,” Yo-ka said, tightening his arms around him. “How do you feel?”

“I’ll tell you once I’m alive,” Yuuki murmured. He snuggled closer, closing his eyes again – but after a long moment, he opened them and said, “I definitely need a shower.”

“You and me both,” Yo-ka said. “Want company?” Of course, this wasn’t as sexy as it sounded – their bathroom pretty much consisted of a small sink and two faucets with bathing stools, no tub or stall shower.

“I think I need it.” Yuuki hauled himself to his feet, started for the bathroom – and damn near tripped over the huge boots on the floor, the source of so much discomfort and humiliation at the awards. (Well, the second time he fell, he was wearing Satoshi’s too-big boots – but he wouldn’t have worn those at all if these had been walkable). That was nearly the third time he’d fallen in the last 24 hours.

“I’m going to master these damn things if it’s the last thing I do,” Yuuki said, picking up the boots and carrying them into the corner – and as he did, he passed the kitchen table, where they’d dropped their awards off last night before heading to the party.

It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a joke. It had really happened. There was the evidence on the table – three abstract sculptures that suggested an entwined couple, the nameplates at the bottom reading “BEST ACTOR,” “BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR” and “BEST SEX SCENE – COUPLE.”

Yo-ka came up behind Yuuki and hugged him. “You okay?” he said. Yuuki was just standing there, staring at the awards.

Yuuki nodded. “Let’s get that shower,” he said.

Once they were in the other room – kimonos hung up, shampoo and body wash being put to use – Yuuki suddenly said, “What’s going to happen to us now?”

Yo-ka glanced over at him. “What do you mean? Because we have awards?”

Yuuki nodded. “It all seems so . . . not what I ever thought would happen to me.”

“You don’t like it.” It was a statement, not a question. Yo-ka knew his lover very well.

“I liked getting the awards,” Yuuki said. “We worked damn hard on those videos and you and I both know it. I liked getting my picture taken, too – when I wasn’t falling on my ass. But what I don’t like is . . .” He glanced out the open bathroom door at the awards again. “I feel like we’re selling out, and we’re going to keep doing it.”

“We didn’t sell out,” Yo-ka said. “We did those videos on our terms.”

“Yes, but what if . . .” Yuuki suddenly started scrubbing his pink hair vigorously. “What if we get used to this kind of thing? What if we get so content we stop pushing back against them if they try to get us to do something we don’t want to do?”

“I never had to push back,” Yo-ka said. “Uruha always listened to me.”

“I just don’t want to be one of those people who’s in it for the wrong reasons,” Yuuki said. “I got into this to have fun and maybe show other people the right way to have fun while I was at it. I don’t want to end up one of those people who’s in it for money, or his own ego. I don’t want to be . . .” He shuddered a little. “I don’t want to be AOI. Did you hear him last night? All he talked about was how great he was.”

Yo-ka suddenly put down his bucket, got off his bathing stool, leaned over and put his arms around Yuuki. “Baby. Listen to me. You’re not going to become that. Ever. No matter how many awards they throw at you.”

“What makes you so sure?” Yuuki looked up at him.

“Because I know you. I know why you’re in this business and what it means to you. I know that you don’t compromise – not now, not ever. You do this out of love – you genuinely love sex in all its forms and you want to share that with the world.”

“But what if we just get asked to do corporate stuff now? What if . . . what if we can’t go back?”

Yo-ka had to admit he’d asked himself the same question. He didn’t like going corporate at first any more than Yuuki had. They’d cherished their independence from the porn “studio system,” making videos because they were what they wanted to do, not because they were things they had to do.

“We’re never really going to leave indies, though,” Yo-ka said. “Not if Eros is still involved in our videos, and not if we get script and casting approval.” He hugged Yuuki tighter. “Besides – what if we make a little more money? Not superstar amounts – just a little? So we can move to a bigger apartment – with a bed, and a real shower, and a tub so we can soak at home and don’t have to go to the public baths . . .”

“I’d like a tub,” Yuuki murmured.

“And you can have what you’ve wanted most of all – a cat.”

Now, that struck a real chord. Yuuki so wanted a cat – when he was working in Eros’ sex toy store, he’d spend all his breaks feeding and playing with the stray cats that hung out in the alley behind the shop. But he’d been unable to afford the expense of a pet – feeding and medical care – under their previous, just-scraping-by pay levels.

“I don’t want to sell my soul to get all that,” Yuuki said.

“You won’t,” Yo-ka said. “Because I’ll tell you this – I’ve never met anyone as much in possession and control of his own soul as you. That’s why I fell for you when I first met you. Because you are what you are and you don’t give two fucks what the world thinks. You own yourself and your sexuality like nobody I’ve ever seen before.” He leaned his head against the other man’s

Yuuki wrapped his arms around Yo-ka, gently. “I’ve never given two fucks about what anyone thinks.” Pause. “Well, unless I was fucking him. Then I’d care what he thinks.”

“You sound like my Yuuki again,” Yo-ka said.

“I’ve never been anything else,” Yuuki said

Yo-ka leaned over and kissed him. “Let’s finish up here, and then . . .”

“And then?” said Yuuki.

“You said you were going to have me for a midnight snack. We didn’t get to do that.”

“We couldn’t move when we got in, let alone fuck.”

“You can move now, can’t you?”

“Any way you want me to,” Yuuki said, leaning over so he could kiss his lover’s lips. They lingered a long moment, then Yo-ka pulled back.

“We definitely have to finish this shower fast,” he said.

They washed, and dried off, and headed back into the other room – without putting any clothes on, because what would be the point? They both knew what was going to happen from here. Yuuki opened the closet, pulled out their futon and bedding and handed them to Yo-ka – while he busied himself finding other things.

A few minutes later, the futon was made up and the lovers were on it – along with a few makeup-type cases placed next to them, one small and square, the others bigger and more rectangular.

“You got the full range of toyboxes,” Yo-ka said.

“But of course,” Yuuki said. “We both have the day off – we have time to play.” He pulled Yo-ka into an embrace, and a scorching kiss. Yo-ka wrapped his arms around him, pulling Yuuki closer and pushing his tongue into his mouth – and rolling them both over so that he was on top. When the kiss broke, he grabbed both his lover’s hands and pulled them over his head, holding his wrists fast.

“You don’t waste time,” Yuuki said breathlessly as Yo-ka kissed along his neck.

“I never do,” Yo-ka replied, nipping at the skin, making Yuuki shudder.

“So what else are you eager to do?” Yuuki arched up toward him, displaying to his lover he liked what he was doing very much.

Yo-ka brought his lips to Yuuki’s ear and whispered, “I’m going to tie those hands together, and turn you over, and then . . .” He inclined his head toward one of the toyboxes. Yuuki, knowing full well what its contents were, gave a delicious shudder.

It was the permission Yo-ka needed to continue. A long-standing kinky relationship like theirs had distinct advantages – they knew each other’s safewords, each other’s tastes, each other’s limits, which made for less negotiation and more play.

Yuuki held his hands over his head, and Yo-ka reached into one of the boxes, withdrawing a length of black silk. He bound the wrists together, and Yuuki turned on his stomach, pulling his knees up so his ass was tantalizingly displayed, resting his head on his bound hands.

Yo-ka leaned over and brushed his fingers over one cheek – and noticed a mark there. “Is that from your fall?” he asked. He leaned over and kissed the mark gently, brushing his fingers over it, then kissing it again.

Yuuki shuddered. “Yes,” he said.

Yo-ka kissed the mark again, then raised his head. “Shall I make the other side match it?”

“Yes, please!” Yuuki’s voice was breathless.

Yo-ka pulled his hand back and delivered a sharp smack to the currently unmarked side of Yuuki’s ass, and Yuuki cried out, softly. He spanked him again in the same spot, a little harder, then moved his hand to the left, bringing his palm down again. He watched the flesh start to bloom a bright pink, and it made heat rise deep within him.

“More?” he said.

“Yes,” Yuuki replied, and Yo-ka spanked him hard on the first spot again, making Yuuki lean back, his whole body trembling. Yo-ka could imagine that his lover was hardening fast right now.

He reached into the toy box – the one Yuuki had been eying before – and took out a small, black glass butt plug – what they always referred to as “the starter.” He poured lube over it, and brought it to the other man’s entrance.

When Yuuki felt the coolness pressing against him, he pushed his hips backward. “Look at you,” Yo-ka said. “You can’t wait to fuck it. You need something in your ass, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Yuuki said, hoarsely.

“So you’re just a slut who can’t get enough.” He started to push the toy in.

“Yes!”

“Let me hear you say it.” He pushed the plug in further, twisting it a little. “Let me hear you say how much you need it.”

“I need to have my hole filled,” Yuuki moaned. “I need to be fucked. I can’t get enough of it.”

“More.” Yo-ka spanked him again – and the combined sensation of the pain and the toy made Yuuki cry out loudly. “Tell me more.”

“I want your cock,” Yuuki said. “I want to feel your cock in me. I want you to fuck me so hard that it feels like I’m going to split in two.”

“What else?” Yo-ka said, sliding the butt plug out – only to get a second one out of the box, which was a bit larger. He began to slide it in, and Yuuki moaned again.

“I want you to make me come,” Yuuki said. “I want to feel your hands on me, and your mouth, until I’m burning up. I want your cock to hit those spots in me that make me moan.”

“Do you want to show me how much you want it?” Yo-ka said, holding onto the base of the butt plug.

“Yes.”

“Then fuck yourself on this.”

Yuuki pulled his hips up, the toy sliding out of him, then pushed back abruptly, almost slamming on it, taking it deep inside himself. “Oh,” he murmured. “Oh, yes . . .”

“Keep fucking yourself,” Yo-ka said. “I want to see it. I want to see it moving in and out of that hot ass.” And oh, the sight was turning him on. Of course, Yuuki could turn on a flea that saw him in the act – he was, indeed, the perfect porn star. But to see him doing this just for him, putting on a very private show . . .

He reached for the box again, pulling out a bigger toy. “Look at this,” he told Yuuki, holding it in front of him.

Yuuki moaned. “I want it,” he said.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please give me that toy. Please. . . .” He paused.

Yo-ka moved in front to Yuuki, pressing his cock against the other man’s lips. “You’re going to have to earn it,” he said.

Yuuki opened his lips, his tongue coming out to stroke Yo-ka’s erection – slowly rubbing back and forth over the tip, using the rough top first, then the soft underside. He moved down to the shaft, running down one side, then up the other.

“Good,” Yo-ka said. “Keep going.”

Yuuki’s lips opened wider, and he slid down on his lover’s cock, sucking hard, moving up and down slowly. Yo-ka looked down, seeing the other man looking so damn hot, so wonderfully obedient, his tied hands held in front of him now as his mouth worked his lover’s length expertly.

He was earning this new toy, all right. Yo-ka closed his eyes, leaning his head back and moaning as the hot wetness enveloped him, pulling at him, making hot pleasure steal over every part of his body.

Yo-ka gently pushed back on Yuuki’s shoulders – he didn’t want him to take him too far, not now. “You’ve earned it,” he said. “You know what this toy does, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Yuuki said.

Yo-ka untied Yuuki’s hands and said, “Up on all fours.” He figured it would be easier to do this with Yuuki’s weight evenly balanced. Once the smaller man had pulled himself up, Yo-ka positioned himself behind Yuuki and took the new toy in his hand, lubing it again and pushing it in, slowly. It was another bullet-shaped item, bigger than the first two, but with a secret . . . 

As soon as it was fully in, Yo-ka pushed a button in the bottom, and the thing began to vibrate.

“Oh!” Yuuki cried. “Oh, that’s so good . . .”

Yo-ka started to pull it out, and Yuuki abruptly pushed his hips backward, then pulled forward, then pushed back again – fucking himself on it, hard. The sound of the buzzing almost harmonized with his moans, which were loud and intense. They grew louder as Yo-ka pressed the fingers of the hand not wielding the toy onto Yuuki’s face, rubbing against his lips.

“Tell me how it feels,” Yo-ka said.

“It’s amazing,” Yuuki moaned. “It’s vibrating from the inside out. It’s so damn good . . .”

“Is it?” Yo-ka let go of the toy, leaving it deep inside Yuuki, and raised his hand, delivering a sharp spank – sending contrasting pleasure and pain rocketing through Yuuki’s body, and making him moan even louder.

“What else do you want?” Another sharp spank.

“Your cock . . . I want to feel you in me . . .”

Yo-ka eased out the buzzing toy. One advantage to their play – it had both pleasured Yuuki and opened him up, making further prep unnecessary. He rolled a condom on his own erection, lubed it and brought it to where the toy had been, grasping his lover’s hips.

“You’re beautiful,” Yo-ka said, softly. “I know I say that to you all the time, but I mean it. You’re completely gorgeous, inside and out, and . . .”

Words were failing him. He decided to speak with action. He thrust in, and that wonderful, familiar tight heat enveloped him. He’d fucked Yuuki so many times, on camera and off, and every time, it was as delicious as the first.

Yuuki let out a soft moan as Yo-ka sank into him, and both men paused for a long moment, just savoring the feel of each other, the warmth, the scents . . . 

He began to pull back, gently, which became a slow thrust. His hands began to roam his lover’s body, running over his hips, back, shoulders, down to his chest . . . he caressed the smooth skin there, thinking that nobody felt quite like Yuuki. No matter how many men he was with, or would ever be with.

As his thrusts sped up, getting sharper and harder, his fingers found the nipples. He circled them, stroked them, squeezed them gently – then pinched hard enough to send a quick shock of pain through the other man, making Yuuki give out a hoarse, low cry. The sound was enough to make Yo-ka thrust harder and faster, pumping into the pink-haired man.

Both of them were moaning loudly now, Yuuki matching all of Yo-ka’s thrusts, both of them covered with sweat, Yuuki murmuring, “Fuck me hard, fill me, nobody fucks like you, nobody . . .” Yo-ka leaned over so he could bite Yuuki’s shoulder, a sharp nip that make Yuuki let out another ragged cry.

Yo-ka could feel himself getting close to climax – his body was tensing, his stomach quivering – so he shifted his hand to Yuuki’s cock, wrapping around it, stroking it rapidly, wanting to get his lover off along with him. That tight heat seemed to clutch at him, drawing the heat out of him more and more, making him feel like he was going to burst . . .

A few more strokes, and Yuuki suddenly let out a loud, keening cry, his whole body trembling, his essence running all over Yo-ka’s hand – and Yo-ka cried out soon afterward, the pleasure within him exploding in a wonderfully showy display of fireworks, his body shuddering and shuddering until he collapsed, pulling Yuuki down with him.

The men lay there, panting, until Yuuki wrapped his arms around his lover.

“That was worth the wait,” he murmured.

“You’re always worth the wait,” Yo-ka replied.

The two kissed again, and Yo-ka set about cleaning them both up as quickly as possible. They were going to need a nap after this.

Not to mention some snuggle time. They might not be the most traditional couple in the world, but they still loved lying skin to skin, wrapped up in each other, after shared ecstasy.

In that regard, they were more traditional than either one would ever admit.

* * * 

It was some time later that Yuuki was awakened by the ringing of his phone. He rolled over, groped around the floor, groped some more, and finally had to sit up enough to grab it off the table.

“Hello?”

“Yuuki, it’s Uruha. How are you doing today?”

“Recovering,” Yuuki said. Both from the previous night and the session with his lover, he thought.

“Aren’t we all? Look, I have good news – we’ve just about locked up a two-year deal with Eros for more videos with the two of you. Can you come in day after tomorrow, say around noon, and we can talk about it? Go over plans for more videos?”

“Sure,” Yuuki said. “Both of us, or just me?”

“Just you, I think,” Uruha said. “I’m going to meet with Yo-ka separately, probably the same afternoon.”

“All right,” Yuuki said. He was going to have to make a note of this in his phone.

“Oh, and Yuuki? I’m proud of you. We all are. You deserved those awards – and the attention you got.”

“Thanks,” Yuuki said. “See you later.”

Yo-ka turned over, blinking. “What was that?”

“Uruha wants to meet with me about more videos. He’s going to be calling you, too.”

“And are you going?” The question carried more weight than its face value. Behind it was the bigger question of if he was going to continue the relationship with corporate porn.

Yuuki put the phone down. “He’s willing to talk to me,” Yuuki said. “He’s going to do it on my terms.”

“And that means?” said Yo-ka.

“That my soul is not for sale,” Yuuki said. “Not in the least.” Pause. “But my body? That, I can share.”

“You’re going to do it?”

“Aren’t you?”

“I asked you first!”

“I think you know the answer already,” said Yuuki. “But before I do any more videos . . .” He glanced over in the corner. “I’m mastering those goddamn boots. I’m not falling on my face or my ass again, and I’m going to wear them on-camera.”

Yo-ka hugged him. “I love you,” he said.

“And I need my roots touched up before I do another video. Maybe I’ll go with a lighter pink.”

“I mean it.”

There was a pause, where Yuuki reached up and put his hand over Yo-ka’s arm. A small smile stole over his face, and then he said, quietly, as if there were other people around and he didn’t want to blow his image, “I love you, too.”

He was never going to sell out. He was going to conduct his life and his career on his own terms. Have multiple lovers, onscreen and off? Of course. Have approval of scripts and co-stars? Absolutely. Come back to Yo-ka when all was said and done?. Every. Single. Time.

The heart of his heart rested with Yo-ka, always had and always will. That was one part of him that was absolutely not for sale – and that was non-negotiable.


End file.
